my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Time Station
'''Shining Time Station '''is an American spin-off of Thomas & Friends. Summary This show is about a magical train station that is owned by the Indian Valley Railroad. The station manager is Stacy Jones. The station has a waiting room, platforms, a ticket booth, and a nickel arcade, run by Schemer. Harry Cupper was the first workshop worker in the first season. For the rest of the run, Billy Twofeathers replaced him. The station also has a mural, where Mr. Conductor, a small magical train conductor, lives inside the mural station house. He tells Thomas stories to the children. He also introduces songs to the kids in The Anything Tunnel, which is the tunnel located on the station mural. Sometimes, he may present a magic bubble to the kids that has the song inside as a way of introducing it. On occasion, the kids may look through a film viewer to see the song or film. Either way, the song is played to old cartoons, stop-motion films, or live-action films. The show also features The Jukebox Band, which is a Flexitoon and Marionette puppet band that plays song inside the station's jukebox. Also See *Thomas & Friends *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Theme Song Intro Shining Time Station Sound Effects Used The Main Scenes *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard in "One of the Family".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard in "One of the Family".) *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard in "One of the Family".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard twice in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out".) *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - POLAROID: SINGLE SHOT AND DISPENSE PICTURE *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (Heard in "Fortune Teller Schemer".) *Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 01 (Heard in "Mysterious Stranger" and "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out".) *Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out".) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - LARGE METAL AND GLASS CRASH 03 (Heard in "Schemer's Special Club".) *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July".) *Sound Ideas, HARP - CHORDAL GLISS, UP, MUSIC (Heard once in "Dan's Big Race.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel.) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel.) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAMS, WOMAN, VERSION 1, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS *Sound Ideas, JUNGLE, AFRICA - AFRICA: MORNING AMBIENCE, BIRDS 02 (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out".) *Sound Ideas, SIREN - AMBULANCE, FIRE, POLICE, FOREIGN (VINTAGE RECORDING) 02 (Heard a few times in "A Dog's Life".) *Sound Ideas, SPACE, DOOR - SPACE SHIP DOOR 1, SCI FI (Heard in "Schemer's Robot".) *Sound Ideas, SPACE, DOOR - SPACE SHIP DOOR 2, SCI FI (Heard in "Schemer's Robot".) *Sound Ideas, SPACE, VOICE - RED ALERT!. . RED ALERT!. . RED ALERT!. . RED ALERT!, ELECTRONIC, COMPUTER, SCI FI (VINTAGE RECORDING) (Heard a few times in "A Dog's Life".) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin".) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard in "Schemer Goes Camping" and "Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July".) *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, FACTORY - STEAM WHISTLE: TWO BLASTS, INDUSTRY 01 *Sound Ideas, WIND - EERIE WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Mysterious Stranger".) *Sound Ideas, WOLVES - TIMBER-WOLVES: HOWLING, ANIMAL, WOLF 02 (Heard once in "Mysterious Stranger".) Thomas Stories *Goofy Holler (Thomas' yell) *Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 (Heard once in "Queen for a Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash SS010101 (Heard in:) **"Second Chances" **"One of the Family" **"Queen for a Day" *Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Heard in "One of the Family" and "Queen for a Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Queen for a Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Once Upon a Time".) *Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard in "One of the Family" and "Queen for a Day".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - CRASHES AND ROLLS DOWN EMBANKMENT (Heard in "Happy Accidents" and "Dan's Big Race".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - OLD CAR, HAND AIR HORN *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 (Heard in "Promises, Promises" and "Washout".) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, BRAKE - BRAKES SQUEAL Image Gallery *Shining Time Station/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren Category:Shows That Don't Use CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Shows That Don't Use Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roars Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 2 Man Yell Scre Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Good Shows